A New Beginning 12: Asteroid's Heart
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Asteroid's past comes to find her. A new scout is looking for her lost sister and finds out it is Asteroid! Learning of the past she never really knew, will she choose to go with her blood family, or stay with the only family she has ever known?


Hiya! Welcome to *pauses to see what number she's up to* number 12 of my stories! Hey, if you wrote as much as I do, you would forget what number your on to! Anyway, a strange new sailor scout, has come to Crystal Tokyo. She has come to look for her sister, and is convinced that she is living in the palace. She finds out, that her long lost sister is really Sailor Asteroid! Asteroid is now finding out about her past, parents and a sister she never knew she had! It all goes well, until the scout, Sailor Gaspra, asks Asteroid to come with her. Asteroid must now decide if she should go with the only blood family she has, or stay with the only family she's ever known. What will she do!? Well, I'm not gonna tell ya, so you better read!

A NEW BEGINNING

Asteroid's Heart

It was a cold night in Crystal Tokyo. The air was crisp, and the wind, lightly blew across the beautiful young face of Princess Sofia. She had her window open, and was looking up at the stars. Sofia, had Dianna, to keep her company. Sofia, was pointing out some of the constellations to Dianna. Dianna, couldn't believe how many forms the starts could make. "Wow princess," she said "Which one is that?" Sofia, looked in the diction the little cat was pointing in. "That one is Leo the Lion. He was a monster lion, that on one could ever kill, until the mighty Hercules came along, and killed the lion, releasing the people of the town the lion was stalking in, free of fear." Dianna, stared wide eyed up at the starts. "Sofia, how do you know all of this?" asked the little cat. "Grandfather showed me most of them. He even told me the stories behind some of them, and how they all came to be. Were also studding them in class right now, so that's extra help." Sofia, was pointing out more constellations, out to Dianna, when they saw something coming down from the sky. They watch puzzled, as it grew closer to Earth. "What is it?" asked Dianna. "It looks like some kind of ship" said Sofia, still looking very puzzled at the object. The object, suddenly turned and crashed somewhere out in the country. Sofia and Dianna, were silent for a moment. "It was probably just a meteoroid or something" said Sofia, finally speaking. "Yeah, probably just that" said Dianna after her. They both went to bed, not saying anything more to one another.

Far out into the country side, lied a small ship. It lied quite, until it began to open. Out stepped a girl of nineteen, with long orange hair, and light green eyes. She wore a sailors scout's uniform, and had the color of orange and light brown as her colors. She stumbled out of the ship, and then took a look at it. "Not leaving here in "that" thing again" she thought to herself. She looked around, to see where she was. The green trees and bushes, told her that she was now on Earth. The scout, began to smile, and took something out of a small pocket she had on her uniform. It was a picture of a small girl, and three other people in it. The little girl, had reddish orange hair, and dark green eyes. She looked to be the age of four, and was still very young. Her smile, seem so sweet, yet fill with strength. The others, were of a man, woman and another little girl. The woman, had long reddish hair, and dark green eyes, like the one little girl. She also had the same smile as the little girl. The man, had orange hair, but with very light green eyes. He was holding in his arms, another girl, about the age of eight. She look just like him. The scout, whispered to herself. "This time, I will finally find you sister."

As morning came, the sun rose upon the crystal kingdom. Sofia, awoke from a dream she was having. It wasn't a bad dream, but it did seem to have a purpose. She walked down to where the others, were now eating breakfast. She smiled sweetly to her grandfather and grandmother, and kissed her mother and father on the cheek. "Good morning" she said, sweetly. "Good morning dear" said Helios. She took her place by her father, at the head of the table. Sofia, was looking for Alex, when she remember he had to do something's for his father today, and would be back later. After breakfast was over, Sofia meet up with her scouts down by the training room. Calypso and Charon, were practicing their moves, while Hannah and Asteroid, were yet again fighting about something. When Asteroid saw Sofia, she quickly came over to her. "Hey I'm glad you're here Sofia," said Asteroid "I have a new attack, that I wanted to show ya all." Calypso and Charon, stopped what they were doing, and came over to them. "Wow really Asteroid?" said Calypso. "Yeah, you guys wanna see it?" They all nodded, and Asteroid went over to the mat. She focused her power into her hand, and called out her attack. "ASTEROID BELT WHIPLASH!" Little rocks formed in Asteroid's had, and then took shape of a whip. She then, whipped it over to a dummy, and pulled it to her. Once the dummy was close enough, Asteroid thruster her body into a punch, causing the dummy's head to fall off. The others, stood in aw. Asteroid, turned back to the others. "Well, what did ya all think?" she said, with a smirk. "Asteroid, that was great" said Charon, still in aw. "Yeah I know it." A voice, then came from behind Asteroid. "Why Sailor Asteroid." Asteroid, froze as she recognized the voice. She turned around quickly, to see Luna, standing there in the door way. "I thought I told you to never use your attacks inside the palace." Asteroid, rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." Luna, scowled at her. "Well don't forget again. If an attack is powerful enough, it could bring the whole palace down. Remember what the palace is made out of." Asteroid, nodded in understanding. "Luna, what are you down here for?" asked Sofia. Luna, turned to her now. "I'm here to tell you all, that there is a strange sailor scout here, asking if her sister, is here with us." Sofia, paused as what Luna told her, sunk in. "Dose she have long orange hair, and light green eyes?" she asked Luna. Now Luna paused. "Sofia, yes that is right." The other scouts, turned to her, wondering how she knew that. "How did you know that Sofia?" Sofia, now spoke. "I saw her in my dream."

They stood around Sofia, waiting to hear more about her dream. "I was walking around, not really being anywhere, but just walking. Then, a girl around the age of nineteen I think, came up to me. The first thing I noticed, was that she was in a sailor scout uniform. She asked me if I knew her sister, and if I could help her find her, then the dream ended." The sailor scouts, stood once again in aw. "Whoa Sofia, I think you got some other kind of power then just what the Silver Crystal gives you" said Asteroid. "Yeah really Sofia, this has all happened many times before" said Hannah. Sofia just shook her head, not wanting to think about if there where still powers that she had, that was not known to her. "Never mind this now, let's go see this scout." They all walked up to royal court room, where everyone else were at. Helios and Rini, were in their thrones, while Serenity and Endymion, stood behind them. The sailor scouts and the cats, were off to the side of the room, watching and listening. The scout, stood before the king and queen, telling them once again that her sister was here. "I'm sure my dear, your sister is not here" said Helios, once again. "If you had a name for us, we maybe able to help you" said Rini. Before the scout could say anything more, the doors behind her opened. Sofia, Luna, and the other scouts, came into the room. Asteroid, was the last to enter the room. The scout, suddenly, gasped out loud, and her eyes grew wide. "... Asteroid?..." Asteroid's eyes, now grew wide, in hearing her name. The others in the room, watched as the scout went closer to her. "Asteroid? It's me…It's me Gaspra, your sister. Don't you remember me?" she said, now almost in tears. Asteroid, was not sure what she was talking about. "Um I think you have the wrong girl honey. I don't have any family." Gaspra, looked at her. "because they died when your ship exploded." Asteroid, would of fell to the floor, if Hannah, had not caught her. "How...how did you know that?" Asteroid asked, just barley as a whisper. Gaspra, came closer to her, and took out the picture. Asteroid, saw that the girl in it, was her when she was little. She slowly looked back up to Gaspra. "But how? I don't even remember even having anything but parents. And they died so long ago, I don't even remember them." Gaspra, started to cry, as she took her sister into her arms. Asteroid, wasn't sure what to think. "Asteroid, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Asteroid, looked over at everyone else. They were just as confused as she was.

Once everything clamed down, Asteroid sat down on a chair in the dining room. Everyone (the most Asteroid) wanted to know what had happened to bring Gaspra here. Gaspra, began to tell what had all happened. "It all happened twelve years ago. At the time, I was eight years old, and you Asteroid, was only four. Our parents, loved to travel all around the universe, and wanted to take us with them. You used to love, looking out the windows of our ships, and looking at all the different stars. One day, we were coming back from a trip, when something went wrong. Father, said that we had been hit by something, and we needed to get off the ship. But, there were only two escape pods working, and only enough room for one in each. I remember seeing my mother crying, and kissing us goodbye. I bagged them to let you stay with me in my pod, but they said there was not enough room. I saw mother, gently put you in the pod, for you were asleep, and she didn't want to wake you. She sang to us, the song she had always sang us to make us clam. She kissed out fore heads, and closed the doors. They sent us off into space. The last thing I saw before the ship explored, was father and mother, waving goodbye to me. The explosion was very big. I looked over to where your pod was sent off, and saw it being taken by the explosion. I screamed your name, but it was no good. I couldn't even see you anymore. My pod, just barely escaped the explosion, but I was now alone. When a rescue crew finally came to my aid, they picked me up. I knew that know one could of survived that explosion, and thought you were dead. I lived with grand mother and father, until five years ago. I had heard of a scout, that was so powerful in strength, she couldn't have been beat. They said her name was Sailor Asteroid. On hearing your name, I knew that you had to be alive, and I had to find you. Our grandparents, died shortly after hearing that you were alive. Their dieing wish, was for me to find you, and become a family again. I searched for five years, and never found you. Finally, someone had told me, that Sailor Asteroid, was now living on Earth, as one of the sailor scouts for Princess Sofia Rose Serenity. I headed for Earth, as soon as I could, and that's why I'm here." There were tears in Gaspra's eyes, but not in Asteroids. Asteroid, could not cry, not even if she wanted to. All those years of being alone, and having to defend for herself, taught her, if she cried she was being weak, and that she would die. So, she trained herself not to cry, and somewhere down this path, she lost her ability to cry. "So my parents, did love me?" she asked softly. "Of course, they loved you. More then life it's self. So did I." Asteroid, gave a small smile. "I always thought they abandoned me." Gaspra, came over to her, and hugged her deeply. This time, Asteroid returned it.

Rini and Helios, welcomed Sailor Gaspra to stay for a few days. She agreed, and was very happy about it. The other scouts, thought it would be nice to take Gaspra, riding through the country side. So she could see the beauties of Earth. The horse they put Gaspra on, was a red mare called Sun Raise. She had age on her, but was tame non the less. Everyone else, rode their own horses. Asteroid, rode by Gaspra so that she would feel better about being on a horse. It was her first time on one, and she looked kinda shaky. Once Gaspra got the rang of it, she started to feel better on Sun Raise. She even challenged Asteroid to a race. No one won, it was a tie. The others, now knew where Asteroid got her competitive edge from. The scouts, were riding along a stream, when they heard someone call out to them. They looked up to see Alex, riding towards them on his horse Bukephalos. Sofia, rode up to greet him. "Alex, I thought you would be gone all day." Alex, smiled at her. "I finished early, so I could spend time with you." Sofia, smiled and turned to her scouts. They just rolling their eyes, and shook their heads. Sofia, shot a look at them, and they stopped. She saw Gaspra, looking at her a little strangely. "Um Alex, this is Sailor Gaspra, Asteroid's sister." Alex, looked to Asteroid. "I didn't know you had a sister Asteroid." She then looked over at him, expression plain. "Join the club" she said, then rode a little ways up the trail. Hannah, went after her, while the other scouts, told Alex what was going on.

Hannah, caught up with Asteroid, and had asked what was wrong. Asteroid, tuned to her and said "Do you have any idea what it's like to be alone your whole life, not even knowing if you had a family, or if they even loved you at all? Then, finding out you have a sister, and a family that you can't even remember. Do you know what that's like right now for me?" Hannah, stared down. "Yes...I do." Asteroids eyes, became soft. "I'm sorry Hannah. I forgot, you do know what that's like." Hannah, shook her head. "I know how you feel, but I can remember my family, and was never really alone. But you...you can't remember, cause you were to young to. And you were alone, that had to have been terrible for you." Asteroid, shrugged her shoulders. "Not as bad as you would think. Oh sure the first few years were, having to defend for yourself, not knowing if your gonna eat that night, or if even you go to sleep, and you might not wake up when morning comes. I got used to it, and learned how to survive in space. That's how I became how I am today." Hannah, looked down the trail, and saw the others coming. She looked back at Asteroid. "Asteroid, maybe now that Gaspra is here, you can find out the memories you missed out on." Hannah, started back down the trail, with Asteroid looking on.

The scouts, thought that Gaspra should spend some time with Asteroid, and just to get to know her better. Also, so that Asteroid, may know some things about her parents. Gaspra thanked them, and rode up the trail. Asteroid, was sitting down on the ground, looking out on the landscape. Gaspra rode up, and tied Sun Raise, up with Bronze. She walked over to Asteroid. "Mind if I sit down with you?" she asked softly. "You can if you want." Gaspra sat down beside her. It was quite for a moment or two. Gaspra didn't know what to say, until Asteroid spoke first. "I come up here a lot, ya know, just to think." Gaspra nodded her head. She took the picture, out again to see how much Asteroid had changed since she was little. As she stared at the picture, she started to laugh. Asteroid, looked over to her, to see why she was laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked her, a little annoyed that she broke the silence. "I was just remembering one time we came to Earth. You were just three at the time, and mother and father, wanted to show you the ocean. You were in such a hurry to get to the beach, that you tripped and fell right on a star fish. It was stuck on your head, and you couldn't get it off. You never cried once, but did get very upset. Finally, I had to help you out. You were so relived that it was off, you said "Thank you sissy," something you never said to many times." Asteroid, stared at her, arms behind her head. Then, she started laughing, as she tried to picture this happening. "Did that really happen?" she asked, still laughing. "Yep, all of it." Asteroid, sat up, and turned to face Gaspra. "So, what other stories can you tell me of when I was small?" Gaspra, smiled and continued to tell more stories. She was happy, she finally had a chance to connect with her sister. An hour went by, and Gaspra still had many stories to tell. When Asteroid, realized the time, she jumped up. "We gotta get back, if I'm late for practice, Luna is gonna nag me to death." They got back on their horses, and rode back to the palace, still laughing along the way.

As they rode up to the palace, they saw the other scouts, already practicing their moves. Asteroid and Gaspra, let the stable hands take care of their horses, and rushed over to the training area. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, Gaspra was telling me some stories." All the other scouts, started to smile. "Hey, can we hear some?" asked Calypso, jokingly. "NO!" yelled Asteroid. "Oh Asteroid," said Gaspra, "I don't mind telling them what you did when you were a baby." Asteroids, eyes grew big and wide. "No, no, that's VERY alright. They don't need to know." Hannah, came up to Gaspra. "Oh yes we do, now what did she do?" Asteroid, was about to smack her, when she thought of something else. "Okay, she can tell you, but I'd have to kill ya after though." The others, weren't sure if she was joking or not, and they didn't want to find out. So they backed off.

After this was all done, the scouts went back to practicing their new moves. Only Asteroid, had a new attack, and the inner and outer scouts, wanted to see it. Gaspra, also wanted to see how well Asteroid was with her powers. Asteroid, got ready to call her attack, as all the scouts watched on. She focused her power, into her hand. "ASTEROID BELT WHIPLASH!" A whip of small rocks, formed in her hand. Asteroid, whipped around, and took the head of another dummy clear off. All the scouts were impressed. Gaspra, thought it was good, but not good enough for the title Asteroid had. "Asteroid, that was very nice, but that isn't why your so famous is it?" asked Gaspra. Asteroid, turned to face her. "Hell no. I know my attacks aren't as strong as everyone else's, but I'm the best fighter here." Asteroid, saw that she didn't believe her. "If you don't believe me, then I challenge you to a fight. Right here, right now." Gaspra, gave a small smirk. "Are you sure you can beat me?" Asteroid, got as far as she could to her face. "I never heard of "The famous Sailor Gaspra," now have I?" She stepped back. "Alright then. Let's fight." They went over to the mat. All the scouts, looked on, betting on another to who they thought would win.

The two sisters, started circling each other, trying to find the right moment to attack. Gaspra, attacked first. She ran at Asteroid with amazing speed, but she wasn't fast enough. Asteroid, jump out of the way, and delivered a blow to the back of Gaspra's head. Gaspra, turned quickly back to Asteroid, amazed at how fast she did that. "Is that all you got?" said Asteroid, getting back into fight position. Gaspra, knew she had to try something else. She ran towards Asteroid again, but this time she jumped into the air. Gaspra, came down towards Asteroid, who defended herself well against the attack. When Gaspra, came down Asteroid, just shook the attack off. Asteroid, back flipped towards Gaspra, and when they meet they started throwing punches. The attacks, were just more of high kicks, and quickness of the hand. Asteroid, decided to end this fight, by using her strength to bring Gaspra down, and pin her to the ground. The fight was over, and Asteroid was the winner. Over by the sailor scouts, Mars was now paying Jupiter five dollars to, because she thought Gaspra would win. Asteroid, helped up Gaspra. She looked down at her, and smiled. "Your a good fighter Asteroid. I see now why they call you the strongest scout in the universe." Asteroid, just smirked. "Well, titles like that don't earn themselves now do they?" Sofia and the others, came over to Asteroid, and congratulate her on yet another win.

Later that night at dinner, Gaspra sat towards the front of the table, next to Asteroid and the other scouts. Gaspra, was telling more stories of her travels around the universe. Although Gaspra has not seen as much as Asteroid has, she still had some fascinating stories to tell. Everyone's favorite stories were the ones about Asteroid. If it sounded like it was becoming to embarrassing, Asteroid quickly made Gaspra shut up, by kicking her a few times. Gaspra, wasn't sure what Asteroid was doing. "She wants you to be quit," said Charon. "That's what she dose when she wants us to be quit" said Calypso, looking at the others. "Yeah, either that or elbow you in the arm" said Hannah, looking over to Asteroid. Asteroid, sweetly smiled. "Well hey, it works doesn't it?" Gaspra, turned to her. "Asteroid, you shouldn't hurt your friends" she said, in some what of a motherly tone. "I don't hurt them, I just nudge them a little." Hannah laughed, then turned serious. "No you don't." Asteroid, did that same as Hannah did. "You'll live." Gaspra smiled a little to herself. "So this is how my sister turned out," she thought, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was getting late, and time for bed. Asteroid walked Gaspra to her room. Gaspra was listening to Asteroid, telling her what her life had been like. She knew it wouldn't have been good, but she never excepted this. When they reached her room, Gaspra turned to face Asteroid. She had tears in her eyes, and Asteroid wasn't sure why. "Why are you crying Gaspra?" she asked her, very worried. "I never knew it was that bad for you Asteroid. How did you ever live through all of that? You were so small, and alone in the universe, yet you grew up to became a beautiful and powerful person. Most people if they went through that, would become heartless, and have a bitter spirit, but your just the opposite. You may not show it, but I know you have a big heart, and a good spirit." Gaspra, went over to Asteroid, and hugged her tightly. She began to cry more. "I'm so sorry I was never there for you. Can you ever forgive me?" Asteroid, looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault Gaspra. You couldn't of known if I was alive or not. You couldn't have known. Hey, I was alright. I got used to the harshness of the universe. I was to stubborn to fall victim of it. So no need to cry for me. It's in that past now." Gaspra, stopped cry a little. "But if I known you were still alive, I could of looked for you sooner." Asteroid, shook her head. "No, you went on to have a good life. I wouldn't of wanted you to spend your whole childhood, looking for me. I managed to live, and became who I am today, by what I went through. And, you became who you are today, by having a good childhood. So don't regret. It will bring you no peace if you do." Gaspra, was amazed at how wise her little sister had become. "Asteroid, I need to leave tomorrow afternoon, and...I want you to come with me." Asteroid, was shocked at what she had heard. "I can't just leave this place. They need me to fight, and protect the Sofia. I have a duty here, and I can't give that up." Gaspra, stared into her eyes. "They have other scouts to protect the princess. I'm the only family you have now, and I just wanted you to be with me. So we could try and be a family again." Gaspra, opened the door to her room. "I'll give you until noon tomorrow to think about it." She stepped into the room, "Good night Asteroid. I love you." and closed the door. Asteroid, still stood there in the dark, wondering what she would do now.

Asteroid, did not sleep well that night. She was up all night, thinking about if she should go with her sister, or stay with the sailor scouts. It was now time for her to get up. Sofia, had to go to school, and like always her scouts had to go with her. They were never students in her school, but stood in the back of the class, incase Sofia needed them, or there was trouble around. If Sofia needed help on her school work, it was mostly Charon who helped her. She was the smartest after all. After breakfast was over, the scouts walked Sofia and Alex to school. Asteroid, didn't say much at breakfast, and didn't seem herself all day. The other scouts, knew something was wrong with her, when she didn't want to race Hannah to school. When they arrived at school, Sofia and Alex took their sets, and the scouts stayed in the back. Sofia, was to worried about Asteroid, to really think about what her teacher was trying to teach. The scouts, kept asking Asteroid what was wrong, but she never said. Around lunch time, Asteroid didn't feel like eating. Now the scouts REALLY knew something was wrong, cause Asteroid ate like Serena. Maybe even more then. (Is that possible?) Asteroid, sat in the court yard, with the others. She was still lost in her thoughts, and the others still didn't know what to do. Hannah, asked Asteroid one more time, what was wrong. Asteroid, finally decided to give up and tell them. "Last night, Gaspra, asked me to go with her when she leaves at noon today. I don't know if I should stay or go." They others, went quite for a moment. "What do you think you should do?" asked Calypso. "I don't know" she said, not taking her eyes off the ground. "I mean, she is the only family that I have, but for the first time in my life, this is that place where I feel like I belong." Sofia, sat down beside Asteroid. "Asteroid. You know that no matter what you decided, you will always be apart of the sailor scout team. You've helped us all out before many times, and if not for you, we might not have gotten out of some of the tight spots we were in." Asteroid, smiled as she remembered some of the things they had went through in the past. "Your like a sister to us" said Hannah smiling. "Even though you can be annoying" said Calypso, starting to laugh. "Your one of back bones of the group" said Charon. "And you were always there when we needed you the most" said Alex. Asteroid, started to smile even more. She would still needed to think about what she was going to do, but now at least she knew that she would be missed greatly if she left.

The day past by very fast, and before Asteroid knew it, it was time to go back to the palace. No one was sure what Asteroid's choice would be. They were walking up to the gate of the palace now, and could already see Gaspra, ready to leave. She was given a new ship to leave on, but it was in the county, so she would have to walk to reach it. Everyone, was out side saying good bye to Sailor Gaspra, and telling her she was welcomed back anytime she wished. The others, were now up to the palace, and where Gaspra was waiting. Asteroid, stood in front of her sister. "Are you coming with me Asteroid?" She looked back to her friends. She saw that in their eyes, they were wishing her well. After a long pause, Asteroid, finally turned back to Gaspra. "No. I want to stay here. With the only family I have even known, and also the only home I've even known." Gaspra, nodded her head, in understanding. She bent down, and hugged Asteroid deeply. After what seemed like forever, she let go. "I would never want you to be unhappy Asteroid. I'm just so glad, that my search as come to an end. I will miss you my sister, buy as long as I know your happy, that is all that I want. I will try to come back soon to visit, and maybe stay longer." She stood back up, and smiled at Rini and Helios. "Thank you for letting me stay your majesties." They nodded there heads. She turned back to Asteroid once more. "Good bye Asteroid." Gaspra, started to walk away. Asteroid, then remembered something that she had for Gaspra. "Wait!" she called out to her. Gaspra stopped, and turned back. "I have something for you" she said, as she walked back up to her. Asteroid, took out a picture, and handed it to her. Gaspra, looked down at it, and smiled. It was a picture of Asteroid, and the other scouts, having a fun time at the mall. "Thank you Asteroid. I will keep this forever." Gaspra, then took out something of her own. "I want you to have this Asteroid." Asteroid looked at it, and it was the picture of her and her Gaspra, when they were little with their parents. "I can't take this. It's yours, it's to valuable to you." Gaspra smiled. "I have had that picture my whole life, and I can remember mother and father. I don't need this anymore, and so I want you to have it. Just so that you won't forget again." Asteroid, jumped up and hugged her around the neck. A single tear ran down Asteroid's face. "Thank you so much." Gaspra, saw that tear, and was surprised. "Asteroid, a tear." Asteroid reached up to feel it, and was also surprised. "Guess I'm not as tough as I thought" she said, smiling. "Good bye Gaspra. I will miss you." Gaspra, slowly walked away. She gave one last wave of her hand, and then disappeared into the city. Asteroid, stood there, still looking on. The other scouts, came up behind her. "Were all glad you stayed Asteroid" said Sofia. She smiled. "I am too." Hannah, saw Asteroid wipe the single tear from her cheek. "Asteroid, was that a tear?" She froze, and tried to think. "Um...no, no it wasn't. I..I had something in my eye." The others, started at her. "Yeah sure you did" said Calypso. Asteroid, then turned aggressive. "You wanna see tears? I'll make ya see tears! Come on!" she said, holding up her fist. "Hey Asteroid," said Hannah, "I got a better idea." Hannah, then took off for the palace. "Race ya to the stables!" she called out behind her. "Hey, no fair Hannah!" Asteroid, went running after Hannah, trying to catch up. "Who do you think will win?" asked Charon. "No one," started Calypso, "They always tie remember." They stated back into the palace, still with the memory of the single tear that fell from Asteroid's heart.

THE END

Hey everyone! So, how did ya all like this story? Well if you did like it, e-mail me and say so. Let me know someone out there are reading these! Anyway, this story was first called "The Lost Sister," but as you can see, I already have way too many chapters with the word "the," in it. I thought this new title was good enough. I was thinking about something just now, if anyone has an idea for a new story I could write about with my scouts in it, let me know and I might think it over. I'll also mention you came up with the idea. What do ya say? Well gotta go for now. C-ya all next time!


End file.
